This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Stereotactic head frames have a long and proven history in neurosurgery. The two most commonly used are the Leksell (Elekta) and CRW (Integra Neurosciences) frames. In these procedures, a frame is mounted to the head by screwing pins directly against the patient's skull for fixation at four points. The head with attached frame are then imaged by CT or MRI to identify targets, either manually or more frequently with computerized software, in relation to the external frame. Since both the frame and target can be viewed on the images, the distance of the target from given reference points on the frame can be measured in three coordinates. Next in the OR, an arc apparatus is attached to the head frame and adjusted based on the previously measured coordinates and desired trajectory. Once in position, a guide is used to drill a hole along a trajectory to the target. These head frames are associated with high accuracy (1-2 mm) for reaching target structures, much of which is achieved by having a permanent fixation between the skull and guide being used for creating the cranial access. Unfortunately, the frame is cumbersome, uncomfortable for patients, and time intensive.
Frameless stereotactic procedures rely on registration of the patient's skull using anatomical landmarks, skin fiducial, or bone fiducials to a pre-acquired MRI or CT scan. In the operating room the orientation of fiducial markers or skin surfaces is registered using stereoscopic cameras on the navigation system to a volume of brain images. Once registration is completed, the navigation system can show the relationship of any registered surgical instruments to patient's brain anatomy. The two major manufacturers of these neuronavigation systems are Medtronic and Brainlabs. Both companies offer accessories which attach to the patients bed to allow twist drill access to a target along a defined trajectory. A potential drawback to these accessories (Medtronic—Precision Aiming Device and Brainlab Varioguide) are that neither is directly attached to the patient's head, and therefore any movement of the drill may not be directly accompanied by a corresponding movement of the head. Both systems may also require additional time and resource to set up in the operating room. Finally, because skin fiducials are movable in relation to the underlying skull, additional error may be realized from the registration alone.